Just so you know
by Yumii-Chan
Summary: [ItaNaruSasu][OOC]Sasuke rentre enfin à Konoha. Après avoir règlé quelques détails avec Tsunade, il va voir son ami et compagnon de toujours : Naruto. Mais il le vit dans les bras d'un autre, et cet autre est en plus l'homme qu'il veut tuer...


SongFic (très OOC) :

"Just so you know" de Jesse McCartney

(j'en ai marre des commentaires disants "les SongFics sont interdites sur ce site" ! Si vous comptez mettre ce genre de review, c'est bon, vous fatiguez pas les doigts, ne perdez pas votre temps.

Sinon, pour ceux qui aiment et qui font pas chier... Merciii ! )

* * *

Le jeune Uchiwa, arrivant du bureau le l'Hokage pour se faire reprendre dans l'équipe Kakashi et régler quelques détails, enfin rentré à Konoha, se tenait là, de ses yeux ébahit, devant celui qui l'avait fait tant souffrir, enfant. Aux premières impressions, Sasuke aurait dit qu'il menaçait Naruto ; son grand frère, une main sur le mur contre lequel le blond s'adossait, il le regardait avec insistance... 

Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour ; il sorti un kunai et l'envoya sur Itachi qui l'arrêta sans même le regarder avec deux de ses doigts.

Commençant à vraiment s'énerver, le plus jeune des Uchiwa se précipita sur son frère avec le Chidori dans sa main droite. Il couru à une vitesse étonnante mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le traitre embrasser le beau blond.

Une note explosive dans son cœur et ses tripes aurait fait moins mal à Sasuke. Il écarquilla ses yeux aux Sharingans, mais ce ne fut que pour mieux se rendre compte que Naruto était loin de refuser ce baiser.

Ce dernier ouvrit alors les yeux et vit que le lanceur du kunai de tout à l'heure n'était autre que son acolyte, traumatisé désormais à vie. Son Chidori baissait visiblement de puissance, son cerveau ne réagissait plus, ses bras tombèrent, et il ne quittait pas des yeux le point exact où le "crime" avait été commis.

Naruto rougi, à la fois embarrassé et honteux, tandis qu'Itachi, lui, tourna vaguement la tête, regarda son frère zombi, et eu un petit sourire mesquin et un peu sadique.

- hem... euh... S... Sasuke ?

- ...

- ...Sasuke ?

- ...

- 'tain, il s'est transformé en légume ou quoi ? Ecervelé de frère...

- I... ta... chi...

- mh?

- N... Naru...to...

- ...Ou... oui ?

- ...

- D...dis quelque chose, là, tu m'inquiète...

- Je veux mourir...

- euh... Dis autre chose...

- cool !

- Itachi-ch... Itachi !!!

- Naruto... tu allais dire... "Itachi...chan" ?

- ...

Le regard de Sasuke, jusque là encore figé et vide, se transforma en un regard similaire à celui d'Orochimaru et se tourna vers le porteur du Mangekyou Sharingan.

Un grand silence régna, puis, Sasuke parti en marchant lentement puis, lorsque Naruto cria son nom, le beau brun couru vers le manoir Uchiwa.

- SASUke...

- T'inquiète pas...

- Itachi...

- ...

Naruto s'était tourné assez méchamment vers son petit ami et, d'un coup violent d'épaule, enleva la main baguée de ce dernier qui était dessus puis couru à son tour après son camarade.

* * *

"-C'est malin !! pensait-il, Sasuke rentre enfin à Konoha et il me trouve dans les bras de son frère ! Quel abruti !" 

Sasuke courrait à une allure fulgurante vers la demeure de ses ancêtres, s'enferma dans sa chambre et ouvrit son vieux carnet de note qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis le drame provoqué par son frère.

- MERDE! A chaque fois que ce connard revient, il me pourrit la vie !!

Il regardait ses mini-mangas qu'il faisait pour se donner de l'espoir : tous parlaient du jour où il rencontrerait son frère dans un combat à mort, et à chaque fois, Sasuke gagnait...

- tsss... Que j'étais naïf... même si je m'améliore chaque jour, lui aussi... Il me bat sur tous les tableaux, que ce soit en combat ou en am...

- SASUKE !!!!

Celui dont une voix derrière sa porte avait crié le nom se retourna brusquement, reconnaissant l'unique son de la voix de Naruto.

Ce dernier frappa comme un dératé de plus belle.

- OHEY!! Sasuke !!! Je sais que t'es là, ouvre !!! Je vais t'expliquer !!

- M'expliquer quoi ? dit le jeune Uchiwa en ouvrant sa porte lentement et regardant son ami avec des yeux froids

- oh... tu... tu es vraiment très fâché alors ?

- Moi ? Fâché ? Pourquoi ? Juste parce que mon frère que je hais plus que tout au monde et celui que je pensais être mon meilleur ami sortent ensemble ? Pourquoi serais-je fâché ?!!

- ...

- ... Ok, excuse-moi de m'emporter... entre...

- M...Merci

Naruto s'assit comme à son habitude sur le lit de son ami mais il remarqua que celui-ci, contrairement à leurs habitudes, s'assit sur une chaise à environs 2 mètres du lit.

- hem... bon écoute Sasuke, je sais que j'aurais pas dût mais... enfin, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais je lui ai trouvé du charisme, du charme, de...

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Ben... enfin tu sais bien que ce genre de chose ne se commande pas, sinon je n'aurai pas fait ce que j'ai fait...

- Mais fait ce que tu veux, ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

- Sasuke... Je ne suis pas con ; je vois bien que ça te fait souffrir

- ...

- Mais... devant toi, je promets de ne pas parler d'It... enfin de "lui", je ne serai pas avec lui quand je suis avec toi, je ne ferai pas d'allusion à tout ça !

- hm... merci...**_Baka... Je veux plus ! Je te veux toi, rien que pour moi ! Je sais tout de toi et réciproquement ! Pourquoi ce minable viendrait encore une fois me prendre les êtres... non... l'être qui m'est le plus cher ?!_**

- je suis désolé Sasuke...

- Bah... n'en parlons plus... Enfin, si tu es heureux, alors ça me va **_NON ! Ça ne me va pas du tout !! Si tu es heureux avec un autre que moi, CA NE ME VA _****_PAS_**

- Sasuke...

Le blond fut surpris de le prendre aussi bien

- T'es un chic type lui dit ce dernier en lui offrant son plus beau sourire ce qui rendit les choses encore plus dures pour Sasuke

- tss... Bon, je t'offre des Ramens ?

- Pourquoi tant de générosité d'un coup ?

Le beau brun se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta

- Cet après midi, on a une mission ; il faut que tu prenne des forces

- C'est gent...

- ...Si tu veux pas que j'aie à te secourir comme la dernière fois, lâcha-t-il en se retournant et en souriant mesquinement

- TEME !!

- Baka !

Et ils continuèrent leur route jusque chez Ichiraku en se débalant ce genre de gentillesse.

* * *

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away 

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

(Je ne devrais pas t'aimer, mais jle veux  
C'est seulement que je ne peux pas partir  
Je ne devrais pas te regarder, mais je ne peux pas bouger  
Je ne peu pas regarder autre part

Je ne devrais pas t'aimer, mais jle veux  
C'est seulement que je ne peux pas partir )

* * *

- AAAAAH! Fameux, comme toujours, ces ramens, Ichiraku !! 

- ooh Merci Naruto

- Merci pour ces ramens, Sasuke !

- hm... répondit le brun, la bouche pleine de nouilles et cachant de son mieux son visage avec ses cheveux pour que personne de le voit rougir aux remerciements et au sourire du blond.

- oh ? T'as toujours pas fini ?

Sasuke avala pour répondre :

- C'est moi qui devrait dire "t'as déjà fini ?", Usuratonkachi ! On a commencé à manger y'a 1 minute et 02 secondes !!

- Tu chronomètre maintenant ?

- C'est un jeu avec Kakashi-sensei et Sakura...

- Hein ?! Vous pariez sur le temps que je mets à manger ?!

- ouais... j'me suis fait 500 yens en pariant que tu mangeais en moins de 1 minute 30

- ...

Sasuke, devant la moue enfantine et vaguement vexée de son ami ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds déjà pas très coiffés en souriant

- Merci, p'tit gourmand

- Bande de teme...

Sasuke éclata de rire ce qui étonna tout le monde autour et en particulier Naruto qui, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, ne l'avait jamais rire autant et de bon coeur et trouvait que ça lui allait plutôt bien

- ça te fait un de ces effets les Ramens ! Tu devrais en manger plus souvent ; ça te rend aimable et souriant

- Les ramens n'y sont pas pour grand chose...

- hein ?

- Laisse...

- EHNAnana dis!!! Je veux savoir pourquoi t'es d'aussi bonne humeur!!

- hn hn... répondit l'Uchiwa les yeux fermés et un sourire espiègle aux lèvres

- Alleeeez !

- Never...

Sasuke mourrait pourtant d'envie de lui dire que c'était parce qu'il était juste à ses côtés et que c'était sa source de bonheur, mais...

Les deux compères se levèrent, se dirigeant vers les portes de Konoha où ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur coéquipière et leur maître.

Le jeune Uchiwa, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée marchait les yeux fermés tandis que l'Usuratonkachi marchait à reculons devant lui pour l'avoir de face en lui demandant pourquoi il était heureux et exposait ses "hypothèses" au brun...

- Je vois pas ce qui peut rendre heureux à part les ramens...

- tsss...

- mmmh... un nouveau jeu vidéo !

- Baka...

- alooors... T'as eu une plus grosse paie que moi ?

- Non

- ouf... euh...

Sasuke sourit encore un peu plus

- oh non ! me dis pas que t'es monté d'un grade au dessus de moi ? TT

- Non, et puis pas besoin de grade pour t'être supérieur...

- Temeeeee...

Ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous

- Ah je sais !! Tu es amoureux !!

- ...

- J'ai gagné !! Alors c'est qu...AIE!! Sakura-chaaaaaaaan... pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- En retard de 30 secondes !!!

- Mais Kakashi-Sensei arrive toujours en retard et Sasuke est arrivé en même temps que moi ! Tu les frappe pas eux ?!

- Kakashi-Sensei est notre professeur et il a surement une bonne raison !

- C'est ça...

- ENSUITE... Sasuke-kun est trop beau! Je ne peux pas risquer d'endommager cette merveille ! Et puis, je suis sûre que lui aussi a une bonne raison !

- On mangeait tous les deux des ramens !!

- C'est toi qui a dût le forcer !

- Je l'ai invité... et arrête de le frapper ; tu n'as pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas abîmer les belles choses ?

- ...Sasuke-kun...?

- Sasuke... dit Naruto en écarquillant ses beaux yeux azur et en rougissant

- C'est-il pas mignon ? 'Yo, les jeunes !

- Vous êtes en retard !! hurla la kunoichi

- Désolé ... hem... c'est juste que j'ai vu Gai qui transportait une vieille dame sur son dos en courant pour l'aider à traverser la rivière et la pauvre était effrayée, et hurlait comme si on égorgeait un cochon ; j'ai dût l'aider !

- ...

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il a une excuse en béton !

- Merci, Sakura Bon allons-y

- Quelle est la mission ?

- Voyons, Sasuke ! Tu ne veux pas garder le suspence ?

- Vous savez pas encore, ne ?

- ... Tsunade avait pas confiance... Elle va venir te remettre l'ordre de mission d'une minute à l'au...

- Sasuke !!

- Oui, Tsunade-Sama

- Tiens, voici l'ordre de mission

Elle se pencha à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa

- Ne laisse pas Kakashi en approcher : la dernière fois, il a remplacé des mots pour rigoler...

- et?

- eh bien...

- Ca y est ! Encore cette histoire de guerre entre Kiri no Kuni et Konoha qui me retombe sur le dos !

- Bien sûr qu'elle vous retombe sur le dos !! Vous êtes un abruti !!!

- OH CA VA !! C'est pas ma faute si le Kage de Kiri n'a aucun humour !!!!

- Vous appelez ça de l'humour de signer "L'Hokage de Konoha qui vous emmerde bien profond" ?!!!

- Moi j'aurais ri !!!

- Baka !!!!!!!!

Les trois élèves se regardèrent, hochèrent de la tête et partirent laissant leur sensei et leur Hokage à leur discussion

- Les garçons, vous croyez que Kakashi-Sensei va nous rejoindre ?

- héhé...

- Aucune chance !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben... Je lui ai glissé un faux ordre de mission pour Suna dans sa poche

- tsss...

- Sakura, sois un peu moins coincée et studieuse pour une fois! C'est pas souvent que Naruto fait un truc qui sert à quelque chose!

- Ouais ! ...euh attends... quoi ?!

Sasuke accéléra sa vitesse et Naruto suivit tandis que Sakura restait derrière

- Hey ! Attendez-moi !

* * *

Les trois coéquipiers arrivèrent le soir à une auberge très fréquentées. Naruto portait Sakura qui était exténuée pendant que Sasuke commandait trois chambres... enfin en théorie... 

- Comment ça il vous reste que deux chambres ?!

- Je suis désolée, dit la réceptionniste, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a beaucoup de monde !

- Je vois... Bon, au moins il y a deux lits séparés dans une des chambres ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

- Bien, je les prends.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto attendait son ami, ne remarquant pas les hommes qui regardaient dans la fermeture éclair mal fermée de Sakura.

- Bon, Sakura, réveilles-toi et ferme ce gilet, dit Sasuke en ignorant les "oh non" des hommes qui l'entouraient.

- hm...? OUPS!!

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? T'as l'air contrarié...

- C'est juste que... Il n'y avait plus que deux chambres...

- Mais on est trois !

- Bravo, Sakura. Tu compte depuis combien de temps ?

- Bah je le savais ava... Attends, tu te fous de moi, Sasuke-kun ?

- ...

Ce dernier se tourna vers Naruto.

- Je ne la supporterai pas toute une nuit.

- Je vais dormir avec elle alors...

- T'es trop choupinou Naruto.

- ...

- merci, Sakura-chan...

La jeune kunoichi partie en direction des chambres, puis s'arrêta.

- On mangera à 20 heures pile...

Elle se retourna d'un air sadique :

- Ne sois pas en retard ...

Puis elle parti.

- ...

- Usuratonkachi ?

- OK, je dors avec toi...

Arrivés dans leurs chambres, les deux amis déposèrent leurs "bagages" formés d'un sac de couchage, des rouleaux et parchemins, des armes, des Ramens pour le blond, et le brun avait emporté son carnet fétiche.

La chambre était constituée d'une grande pièce avec deux petits lits ; un à côté d'une fenêtre dans un angle, l'autre était dans l'angle opposé, près de la porte d'entrée (ou de sortie, ça dépend de quel côté vous êtes).

- aaah... j'vais bien dormir cette nuit, moi !

- Ouais ben je prends ce lit là, moi.

Le brun s'assit sur le lit près de la porte en tâtant et regardant le matelas.

- mh, si tu veux. Après tout, celui ci a pas l'air mal non plus !

Naruto s'assit violemment sur le lit en faisant en sorte qu'il rebondisse un peu dessus, et, dans un grand sourire satisfait, montra ses belles dents blanches.

Sasuke, bien qu'attendri, lui envoya un "hm... Usuratonkachi" avant de se lever.

- Bien... je vais me lav...

- HOP ! A L'EAU ! hurla le Baka en doublant son ami et en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

- Q... NARUTO !!! BAKA !! J'vais défoncer cette porte !!

- Sasukeeee, tu n'y pense paaas ! Je suis en train de me doucher voyons !

- Rien à foutre !! J...

La pensée de voir Naruto prendre sa douche calma la colère de Sasuke mais emballa son cœur et il ne fallu pas plus de 2 secondes pour que la peau pâle de l'Uchiwa se teinte de rouge. Puis, il tenta de se ressaisir et remercia le seigneur que personne ne soit là pour le voir ainsi.

- Naruto, dès que tu sors...

- Oui ?

- ...Fais gaffe à ta gueule...

- Sasuke, tu as dit toi même tout à l'heure qu'on ne pouvait pas risquer d'abîmer une merveille comme moi !

- Q...

Le brun qui avait tenté de calmer sa rougeur la vit tripler en une phrase.

- Sasuke ?

- mh...

- T'es fâché ?

- ...

- Sasukeeeee !

- ...

- tu m'en veux ?

- ...

- J'aime pas ce silence Sasuke ! Surtout que je pas voir ton visage ; je peux pas savoir quelle réaction tu as...

- ...

- Remarque, ça ne changerait rien : tu ne laisse jamais voir tes sentiments extérieurement...

- Q... N'importe quoi, baka !

- T'es pas fâché alors ? dit le blond d'une voix qui laissait deviner qu'il souriait.

- tsss...

- Sasuke ! Réponds simplement par "oui" ou "non" s'il te plait !

- hnnn...

- ... je prendrais ce grognement pour un "non".

- Fais donc ça. Bon il te faut combien de siècle pour te laver ?! T'es aussi sale que ça ?

- C'est bon Teme, je sors !!

- Hallelujah...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Naruto dont la partie inférieure n'était cachée que par une serviette blanche et dont le torse et les cheveux étaient trempés.

Pour Naruto, la porte s'était ouverte sur un Sasuke adossé au mur à droite de la porte, et qui devint un peu rouge à la vue de cet Apolon en serviette de bain mais le blond rejeta la faute sur la chaleur subite se dégageant de la salle de bain.

- Son altesse Uchiwa est servie.

- Qu'est ce que le bouffon Uzumaki fait dans cette tenue ?

- ...J'avais oublié mon pyjama dans mon sac...

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné...

- raaah ça va hein !

- tsss... allait va t'habiller, Usuratonkachi ! _Non pas que je sois pressé mais... _

Le petit renard sorti de la salle de bain, s'assit sur son lit et commença à s'habiller tandis que Sasuke s'enferma dans la salle de bain encore légèrement imprégnée du parfum de son coéquipier mais que l'odeur du savon couvrait.

Naruto entendit l'eau de la douche couler, ce qui signifiait que son camarade venait de commencer sa toilette. Brève toilette ; l'eau ne coula que pendant 2 minutes puis, il entendit les pieds de son ami grincer dans la baignoire en en sortant.

Devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo, Sasuke mit son pyjama ( un pantalon de nuit) et, dans un bref regard vers son reflet, crut y voir son frère. Le jeune Uchiwa s'appuya sur ses deux mains au bord du lavabo et se contempla attentivement, immaginant à côté de son reflet Naruto ce qui lui arracha un sourire d'amour et d'espoir quand soudain, l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru se vit remplacé par Itachi.

I can't let him win now (Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner maintenant)

Sasuke prit un regard froid, cruel, énervé vers son propre reflet transformé en celui de son frère et ne put s'empêcher de donner un violent coup de poing dans celui-ci, brisant le miroir.

- Sasuke ? Tout va bien ?

L'Uchiwa prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, regarda son poing ensanglanté et répondit peu assuré.

- Ou... Oui...

- ...Sûr ?

Le blond avait collé son oreille contre la porte et lorsque son ami l'ouvrit, il lui dit :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Usuratonkachi ...?

- je... euh... je voulais savoir si tu allais b...

Il baissa son regard vers la main ouverte et transpercée de petits éclats de verre de Sasuke, regarda le miroir (enfin, ce qu'il en restait) puis finalement, déposa ses yeux horrifiés dans ceux impassibles de son coéquipier.

- Sasuke !! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?!!

- C'est rien...

- Comment ça, "c'est rien" ?!!

L'Uchiwa avait commencé à marcher vers son lit mais Naruto l'arrêta net, lui disant de ne pas marcher, ne pas trop se fatiguer, et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son matelas.

- Tu crois pas que t'en fait un peu trop ? C'est rien, et je peux encore marcher ; ce n'est qu'à la main, tu sais...

- tututut On n'est jamais trop prudent !

- J'ai connu pire.

- M'en fiche !

- tsss... Sasuke, bien qu'essayant d'avoir l'air blasé, était très touché de ce que faisait Naruto et esquissa un très léger sourire.

Le renardeau déposa son précieux brun en porcelaine sur son lit et se précipita chercher la trousse de secour que Sakura lui avait offerte. Il en retira un rouleau de bandage, du désinfectant, une pince à épiler et du coton.

- Depuis quand tu sais soigner, toi ?

- Faut pas être un génie pour savoir s'occuper de ce genre de blessure. Et puis, si je veux être Hokage, il faut quand même que j'en sache un minimum sur comment soigner les plaies les plus simples.

- Tu vois ; c'est une plaie tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, tu le dis toi même ! Alors n'en fait pas une montagne...

- Oui mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- ben... Même une blessure "basique", si c'est toi qui est blessé... c'est pas pareil quoi...

- ...

Naruto prit la pince à épiler et, un par un, enleva les morceaux de verre de la main de son compagnon faisant s'échapper quelques faibles gémissements de douleur de la part de ce dernier.

- Excuse-moi...

- T'en fait pas, c'est un réflexe mais j'ai pas si mal que ça, tu sais...

- hm...

- Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait à guérir et à ne plus avoir mal, Naruto ?

- Quoi ?

- Te voir sourire, rire et être heureux. Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était qu'une égratignure !

- oui.

- Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était ta faute.

- C'est pas ma faute ?

- Bien sûr que non !! Pourquoi ce serait ta faute ?

- Ben... Vu que t'avais l'air un peu énervé tout à l'heure et que manifestement tu as frappé sur la glace de colère...

- C'est pour ça que tu faisais cette mine toute triste ?

Le blond acquiesça, fixant tristement et timidement la main de Sasuke et rougissant un peu de honte.

- Si ce n'est que ça, alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

- ...

Pour en assurer Naruto, le brun le regarda avec des yeux insistants.

Le renardeau répondit par un sourire.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça, Usuratonkachi !

- Et le prix du plus gros casseur d'ambiance et décerné à... oh quelle surprise : Sasuke Uchiwa !

Sasuke donna une mini pichenette sur le front de son ami, pendant que ce dernier versait de désinfectant un coton avec lequel il tapota légèrement la main du grand blessé.

Ce dernier fit une petite grimace de douleur.

- Bah oui mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit, aussi, de défoncer ce miroir ?!

- ... J'aimais pas ce qu'il reflétait !

- toi ?

- je ressemblais trop à ..."lui".

- ... oh...

Il enroula le bandage autour de la main de Sasuke puis, le sectionna avec ses dents pour enfin faire un nœud ni trop serré ni pas assez bien résistant.

- Merci, pour ma blessure.

- De rien...

- Bon écoute, j'ai pas envie de plomber l'ambiance, alors, si on changeait de sujet ?

- Oui.

- On fait les lits ?

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'armoire où se rangeaient apparemment les draps.

- Pourquoi les draps des auberges sont toujours blancs ?!

- Bah tu les voudrais comment ?

- Ben... Orange, pardi !

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune blond.

- ben voyons...

- Quoi ? C'est pas beau le orange ?

- Magnifique. _Surtout sur toi..._

- Ben toi, tu les voudrais comment ?

- Chais pas... Bleu... ou peut être noir... mais j'aime bien le blanc.

- Mouais bof... ça fait hôpital, quoi...

- Si tu le dis.

Une fois leurs lits faits, ils se couchèrent, sans même avoir mangé ce qui étonna Sasuke de la part de Naruto.

- Pas faim.

- Toi, pas faim ?! T'es malade, tu veux un médecin ?

- Na chuis à la diète !

- tsss n'importe quoi... t'es mince comme tout ! Juste besoin de te muscler un peu, dit Sasuke un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- enfoiré, va...

- hun ! Nan mais vraiment, pourquoi tu ne mange pas ?

- Bah... en fait j'ai mangé un de mes plats de Ramens instantanés pendant que tu étais sous la douche "

- J'me disais aussi...

Un silence d'environs 10 minutes dura jusqu'à ce que Naruto le brise.

- Sasuke.. hey, Sasuke

- hmmm... ?

- Tu entends ?

- quoi ?

Le brun entendit effectivement le bruit de la pluie se frappant au sol et aux fenêtres. Il trouvait ça apaisant. Soudain, un violent coup de tonnerre se fit entendre.

Les ombres faites par la lumière de la lune laissaient deviner que Naruto s'était réfugié sous ses couvertures.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Naruto ?

- Jee... J'ai peur des éclairs et de l'orage...

- Tu rigole ?

- J'en ai l'air ?!

- Tu es un ninja, tu as tué des assassins de haut niveau, sauvé énormément de vies et fait des missions très dangereuses et tu as peur du mauvais temps ?

- Oh ça va, hein ! J'ai pas peur de la pluie, juste du tonnerre !

- Ca va, il ne va rien se passer, allez, endors-toi

Sasuke se retourna, face au mur et dos à son coéquipier. 2 minutes s'écoulèrent sans bruit autre que les gouttes de pluie quand soudain, un violent coup de tonnerre vint briser cette tranquillité. Mais, au lieu d'entendre un léger gémissement de peur de la part de Naruto comme il s'y attendait, il senti se glisser derrière lui la silhouette chaude du blond.

L'Uchiwa se retourna et vit, malgré la faible lumière, son ami, les larmes aux yeux et l'air un petit peu en colère bien qu'il ne l'était pas

- S'il-te-plait, Sasuke ! J'ai vraiment peur ! J'ai besoin d'être rassuré !!

- ...

- J'AI PEUR J'TE DIS !! hurla le pauvre renardeau les larmes montant de plus en plus aux yeux.

Le beau brun le prit alors dans ses bras, ce qui, visiblement apaisa beaucoup Naruto qui ferma ses beaux yeux azur.

* * *

I dont know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop 

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other away

( je ne sais pas comment être bien quand ce n'est pas le cas  
Parce que je ne sais pas comment faire que mes sentiments s'arrètent

Seulement pour que tu sache  
Ce sentiment prend le control  
Sur moi et je ne peux rien faire  
Je ne resterais pas assi  
Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner maintenant  
Je pense que tu devrais le savoir  
J'ai essayé du meilleur de moi que ce sentiment parte  
Pour toi mais je ne le veux pas  
J'ai juste réussi Ã tout te dire avant que je parte  
Seulement pour que tu sache

C'est tellement dur  
D'être près de toi  
Il y a tellement de choses que je ne peux pas dir  
Et tu veux de moi que je cache mes sentiments  
Et que j'aille voir ailleur )

* * *

- N... Naruto... 

- hm ?

- euh... ça... tu sais...

- ...

- bon ben voilà... ça me dérange que tu sorte avec Itachi... mais c'est surtout parce que...

- ...

- Naruto... je t'aime

- ...

- Na... Naruto ?

- ...

- tss... il choisit ce moment pour s'endormir... Usurat...

La petite tête blonde s'était relevée vers Sasuke pour lui donner un baiser inoubliable ; non pas parce que c'était la pelle du siècle mais parce que ce fut leur premier baiser volontaire et que tout deux l'attendait impatiemment.

Les yeux, au début écarquillés de surprise, de l'Uchiwa se fermèrent pour approfondir ce scellement de leur amour. Au bout d'environs 1 minute, les deux garçons manquèrent de souffle et Sasuke en profita pour lancer une conversation sur ce baiser, ce qu'il signifiait pour le blond et pourquoi Itachi.

- Oulah, Sasuke, pas autant de question à la fois, s'il te plait...

- Bon alors... déjà... pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit "je t'aime" ? Pourquoi tu as approfondit ce baiser, hein... Sasuke... ?

Le brun se mit à tellement rougir que même l'obscurité ne l'avait pas caché.

- bah... rah ça suffit ! Tu sais bien pourquoi...!

Sasuke tenta de fuir le regard de son compagnon et le dirigea vers le mur à côté de lui en rougissant de plus en plus.

- oui je sais bien pourquoi... et je sais aussi pourquoi je t'ai embrassé !

- ...

Naruto renouvela l'acte en tirant Sasuke par la nuque tout en fermant les yeux.

- T'es tout rouge c'est mimi !

- B...Baka !

Le Baka en question se mit à légèrement mais adorablement rigoler.

- Au risque de casser encore l'ambiance...

- hm ?

- Pourquoi... "Lui" ?

Le blond quitta son sourire joyeux pour une mine grave et triste.

- eh bien... je pense surtout... quand tu es parti... Itachi est venu me chercher... pendant le trajet jusqu'à la planque de l'Akatsuki, je trouvait qu'il te ressemblait de plus en plus... et il m'a appelé une fois "Usuratonkachi"... alors, je pense que je te voyais en lui et ça me rassurait un peu.

- je vois...

Sasuke regarda attentivement le regard baissé et triste de Naruto, avec un doigt posé sur son menton, lui releva la tête.

- Naruto... je suis désolé d'être parti... j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie... je suis le roi des cons... mais... si je suis revenu, c'est parce que je ne supportais plus la vie sans toi ; tout ce que je faisais me rappelait que j'avait abandonné la première personne avec qui j'ai eu ce genre de sentiment... la première, l'unique personne dont j'ai été amoureux...

Le blond, deignant enfin levé ses beaux yeux océan vers ceux plus sombre de son amour rougi et son coeur battait des records de vitesse.

- Sasuke...

- Je suis désolé... Mais maintenant, je resterais toujours à tes côtés ! Je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir ! hurla le brun quelques larmes aux yeux.

Naruto prononça encore une fois le nom de Sasuke, ferma à moitié ses yeux maintenant humides et noyés de larmes (de joie et de tristesse) et se jeta dans les bras de l'Uchiwa, ses beaux cheveux or chatouillant légèrement le cou de son ami/amant.

Sasuke senti les larmes chaudes de son amoureux couler sur son torse nu, alors mit ses bras autour du renard larmoyant, et fit des caresses en va et vient dans le dos de ce dernier pour le rassurer avec une main, tandis que l'autre lui caressait les cheveux.

- Naruto...

Ce dernier leva sa tête vers le bel Uchiwa le regardant de ses yeux noyés de larmes. Sasuke lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front, resserra son étreinte sur le blond pour mieux le sentir contre son torse et aussi pour l'assurer qu'il serai toujours là.

- Je te l'ai dit... Plus jamais je ne partirai, plus jamais je te ferai souffrir, plus jamais je ne te décevrai ! Je t'aime trop pour ça...

- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke...

Les deux amants s'endormirent comme ça ; le brun adossé au mur, assis sur le lit, tenant dans ses bars contre son torse l'ange blond, la tête contre le coeur et chatouillant le cou de Sasuke. Ils souriaient et étaient simplement heureux que leurs sentiments soient réciproquent.

Dans la nuit, maintes coups de tonnerre se firent entendre, mais le blond ne s'en inquiétait plus : son Enfoiré le protégeait et le rassurait.

Au petit matin, les deux amoureux étaient toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis. Un rayon de soleil (après la pluie, le beau temps) vint illuminer le visage pâle de Sasuke qui ouvrit lentement les yeux, déposa un baiser sur la chevelure d'or qui se trouvait juste en dessous de son menton.

- hmmm...

- Il faut se lever, Naru...

- Naru ?

- tu te réveille vite toi.

- Normalement non, mais tu m'as appelé "Naru", Sasu...

Les joues pâles de "Sasu" prirent une couleur rose/rouge, se demandant combien de fois il avait bien put rougir depuis qu'il partageait cette chambre avec "Naru".

Ce dernier, à contre cœur, se leva de son merveilleux et beau gosse oreiller, s'étira, bailla et dit en même temps.

- C'est mignon "Naru", j'aime bien.

Il fit retomber ses bras et eu un large sourire envers son n'amour.

- "Sasu", si c'est dit par toi, c'est adorable aussi...

Il ferma les yeux à moitié et souri.

- Et sinon, bonjour quand même ?

- Bonjour... Sasuke déposa un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de Naruto et rajouta ; ...Usuratonkachi.

- Sasukeeeee pourquoi faut il que tu casse toujours tout ?

- Chacun son truc...

- mh... mouais mais bon.

- LES GARCOOOONNNNS !!!!

- Pas elle...

- et merde...

La voix de Sakura retentit derrière la porte qu'elle frappait.

- Quoi ?!!

- On a une mission je vous rappelle !

- M'en fout...

- On arrive

- OK, et au fait Naruto...

- E ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as plantée, hier ?!! Et surtout pourquoi t'as passé la nuit avec Sasuke-kun !!

- aaah... bah... c'est à dire que...

- Je lui ai demandé.

- Mais...

- Sakura...

- oui, Sasuke-kun ?

- Tu es... lourde.

- ...

- laisse nous s'il te plait...

- oh...ou ... oui...

Les deux n'amoureux entendirent les pas lents et mous de leur coéquipière en train de s'en aller.

- Mendo kuse... font chier les femmes...

- Sasu-chan, je t'interdis d'aller voir ou parler avec Shikamaru, maintenant, tu parle comme lui.

- ouais enfin, lui il dit que les femmes sont chiantes, mais en sortant avec Temari, il a choisit la fille la plus galère du pays du vent et du feu réunnis...

- pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Bah déjà, t'as vu son caractère ?

- ouais, mais elle est sympa des fois... enfin avec lui quoi.

- mh, et ensuite, Gaara et Kankuro... enfin... surtout Gaara parce que finalement, Kankuro s'en fout royal, sont hyper protecteurs ! La galère pour lui d'aller la voir.

- Oh bah ils ont le prétexte des examens de chunin...

- En parlant de ces examens...

- oui ?

- Tu... tu l'as passé ?

- non.

- ouf

- Ca me rassure ; je suis plus le seul ninja de notre génération à n'être que Genin.

- on est les seuls ?!

- bah ouais.

- Même Ino et Sakura ?!

- Tu vois on avait toutes nos chances...

- Bon on va pas tarder à les rattraper ; ils sont qu'un rang au dessus de nous.

- ...

- ... n'est ce pas ?

- bah...

- Oh non... y'en a qui sont encore plus élevés ?!

- Neji, Kankuro et Temari sont Junins et...

- et ?

- Gaara est Kazekage.

- ...

- ...

- OK... On va les rattraper ! Après tout, on est forts, nous aussi !

- Tu pense que je suis fort, Sasu-chan ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

-

- Bon allez !

Sasuke se leva l'air décidé et commença à s'habiller.

- Bon allez quoi ?

- hun...

- ...Sa...Sasuke ?

Le blond avait de la sueur sur les tempes et sentait le pire arriver.

L'Uchiwa, attachant bien serré son énorme ceinture violette similaire à celle d'Orochimaru se retourna l'air légèrement sadique.

- Ce sera une bonne occasion de t'entrainer ! Je vais te coacher, Naru-Chan !

- NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! par pitié Sasukeeeeee !!! J'ai encore des cicatrices de la dernière fois où tu m'as entrainé !!!

En effet, le brun s'était amusé à toutes sortes de torture pour l'Uzumaki.

- Ca va je t'ai juste fait nager !

- C'était une eau à 55 degrés !!

- Baaaah... on a fait des courses de relais !

- Tu m'as enfoncé le bâton dans le cul !!!

- C'était une bonne journée quand même ?

- Tu m'as fait faire des trucs horribles toute la journée !! Sans Ramens en plus !!!

- Je t'avais préparé un sandwich !

- Bourré de laxatifs, merci !

- Bizarre, moi j'ai gardé un bon souvenir de cette journée, je m'étais bien amusé, dit Sasuke et souriant.

- Arrête on dirait Sai...

- Tiens en parlant de ce Sai...

- mh ?

Sasuke, dos à Naruto, prit un air sombre, on ne voyait pas ses yeux.

- Sakura m'a raconté que vous êtes allés aux bains ensemble... qu'il a regardé bien attentivement... tes... "Biens très personnels" et dit une allusion à leur sujet...

- ...ah elle a dit ça ?

- Yamato a confirmé.

- ... ah... Ben oui mais ce Sai, il était complètement pervers ! Je pouvais pas le voir en peinture ! Et Sakura a osé dire qu'il te ressemblait un peu !!

- ... et tu as répondu quoi ?

- ... que tu avais plus de classe et que tu étais beaucoup mieux..., répondit le blond commençant à rougir sérieusement.

-

- ah ça va hein !

- Il a regardé tes parties intimes quand même...

- tsss... Sasuke...

- quoi ?

Le blond souleva un sourcil, sourit un peu à son amant et dit :

- Tu crois que je te voyais pas aux bains ?

- Que... Ce fut au brun de prendre une couleur écrevisse, je vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

- c'est ça... bon ben j'vais m'habiller si t'es prêt aussi.

Le blond se leva, s'étira encore une fois et bâilla.

- HEY ATTENDS !! Comment ça ? tu me voyais faire quoi aux bains ?

- T'es encore là dessus ?

- Nan mais... juste pour information...

- Alors pour ta culture générale, tu regardais au même endroit que Sai en rougissant, tu attendais toujours que je sorte en premier des bains et restais toujours derrière moi !

- ...

- Ah et j'ai failli oublier ; le coup du savon qui tombe dans l'eau... n'essaies pas de le faire ; c'est moi qui l'ai inventé.

- pfff... quel coup du savon qui... ATTENDS ! Comment ça tu l'as inventé ?! Avec qui ?!

Le blond déposa sa main sur la chevelure corbeau de son n'amoureux et l'ébouriffa un peu.

- Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux, mon Sasu-chan !

- 'Pas jaloux d'abbord ! Chuis juste curieux, voilà !

- meuh oui, mon choux.

- Où est-ce que tu vas les chercher tes surnoms...

- Bah j'ai de l'expérience dans les surnoms.

- ah ?

- C'est Sai qui m'a appris, dit le blond en souriant espièglement et en tirant la langue à son "choux".

- Que... Je veux plus jamais que tu voies ce mec !!!

- Oh quelle grosse perte dis donc...

- hun ! Bon allez, habilles-toi, mon ange blond.

- ... (rougi)

- Hey, y'a pas que Sai qui peut t'apprendre des surnoms.

L'Uzumaki habillé, il posa une question pourtant évidente que personne n'avait posé avant :

- Au fait, c'est quoi la mission ?

[Suspense...

Naru : Alleeeez ! Dis nooouuus

Auteur : Désolée, je peux pas.

Sasu : Tu nous fais pas confiance alors ?

Auteur : pas ça...

Sasu et Naru : -tête trop kawai de chien battu-

Auteur : AH NA!! Pas ces yeux là !!! T.T

Sasu : Alors dis-nous !!

Auteur : JE NE PEUX PAS, BORDEL!!

Naru : mais pourquoooiiii ?

Auteur : parce que je la connais pas moi-même...

Sasu et Naru : ...

Auteur : vous inquiètez pas, je vais trouver... hum...


End file.
